


Handwriting Soulmate AU

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: AU where whatever your soulmate writes on their hand shows up on your hand, some people end up with random beautiful drawings, others end up with phone numbers and addresses. A few rare and unfortunate people end up with their immature soulmate drawing dicks on the hands just before an interview, way to be professional.





	1. Chapter 1

In this universe, whatever your soulmate writes on their hand shows up on your own hand. Most people chase down phone numbers and addresses, but it's a different story for the Winchesters. 

When they were little Dean never had anything show up on his arm, so he didn't really care. However, once Sam learned how to read some of the to do lists that'd show  up on his arm he wanted to find whoever was writing it. 

John ended up keeping a closer eye on Sam to make sure it never distracted him from his training to be a hunter.  

Eventually Sam left for college and he didn't seem to care about the tattoos anymore. It wasn't until just after Jess died that he even bothered reading them again. 

The first one, written in permanent marker on his wrist said, 'Save Sammy'. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first time that Dean had noticed anything written on his arm was September 18, 2008. 

He saw the lettering wrap around his forearm the day he crawled out of hell, and it said, 'Hello Dean.' However, he hadn't been able to read it until he saw his arm in the mirror of the gas station he had walked into, and he immediately found a marker behind the counter and wrote, 'How do you know my name?' on his left hand. 

He grabbed some supplies and checked his arms for a response, but found nothing. He kept looking at his arm, and although the letters were upside down and illegible he had to admit that his soulmate's handwriting was pretty damn nice. It looked like calligraphy, but the lines were a little bit thinner. Once he had gotten enough supplies, he walked across the street to try calling Sam.

The number was disconnected, so then he tried calling Bobby. The call went through, and here's the conversation that followed:

Bobby, "Who's this?"

Dean,"Me."

"Who's me?"

"Dean."

-

Bobby hung up, and Dean had to call him back.

"You listen to me idjit, this ain't funny. You call this number again and I'll kill you."

-

Dean didn't bother calling back, but still decided to head over to Bobby's house.

He had to hotwire a car a to get there, but the trip was pretty short.

When Bobby answered the door Dean couldn't tell if he was happy, or just really paranoid. His curiosity was answered when Bobby splashed holy water on him.

"I'm not a demon." Dean said spitting out some of the water onto the porch.

Bobby smiled and pulled Dean into a hug, which bought him enough time to reach back onto a table for a silver blade.

Dean fought back just enough to not die, and to get the blade. "I told you I wasn't possessed!"

"Then you're a shifter!"

Dean rolled up his left sleeve and cut across the inside of his elbow with the blade, "Yah, would a shifter do this?"

Bobby stared at Dean's arm, and it took Dean a minute to realize that he wasn't staring at the bleeding cut. What Bobby was actually staring at, was the writing that had started wrapping around Dean's arm just above the cut. Dean tried twisting his arm to where he could read it, but failed. 

He looked up at Bobby, who couldn't tell whether Dean was excited or panicking. "What's it say? What's it say!"

Bobby's face went flat. "Well, it'd help if you stood still long enough for me to read it idjit." 

Dean held his arm still and Bobby read the writing, "Dean! What are you doing? My vessel's arm is bleeding, are you injured? My name is Castiel, just call for me to help you if you are in danger. I'm sorry."

As Dean looked down at the writing he realized the it had worked backwards all the way up his arm. When he looked back up at Bobby, his smile faded, "What?"

"Boy, don't it seem off to you that the day you break outta hell is the day that this crap starts showing. Way to pick a soulmate son, cause I think they're who broke you out."

Dean ignored Bobby's comment and went in search of a marker, and he wrote, 'Sorry for what?' on his hand below where he'd asked how this person knew his name. 

It only took a few seconds before an answer appeared, 'For not staying.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos on chapter one! I'm thinking of making the chapters alternate between Destiel and Sabriel, y'all let me know what you think of the idea.


	3. Guilty

It had been just after Dean died and went to hell that stuff started showing up again on Sam's arms. 

The day after Dean had died it said, 'I'm sorry, I tried to warn you.' 

Sam thought nothing of it.

When Sam met up with Ruby, 'Don't do it Sammy, she's just using you.'

He thought this one was a little weird, but ignored it nonetheless.

The first time Sam had slept with Ruby, he woke up with, 'SAM! One Imma kill that bitch, and two, thanks, now I'm gonna be reminded of that every time I see your freaking soul!"

Ok, Sam had to admit, that was one was weird and confusing. He didn't exactly know how to deal with it though. 

***** 

The writing stopped after that, at least until Sam, Dean, and Bobby were hunting the witch that played poker with the years of people's lives. Even then all it said was, 'Heya Sammy, FIND ME!'

Every hour after that, 'Did ya find me yet?' kept appearing on his arms. He was ready to stab someone when Dean showed up with a weird death. Right as he walked in, 'P.S. the name's Gabriel' appeared on his hand. 

When they finally figured it all out, they had an angel in a ring of holy fire. The angel had a jacket on, and while he stood there in the fire he looked at Sam's arms and said, "Ya know what, it's kinda hot for a jacket ain't it?"

Dean smirked like he didn't care, "Yah, but you still didn't answer me, which of the angels are you?" 

The angel took off his jacket while he answered, "Gabriel, they called me Gabriel." 

Sam's whole world froze as he heard the angel's name and saw 'Save Sammy' in a giant band across the top of his right arm and all of the 'Did ya find me yet's everywhere else. He spaced out so much he barely even heard his brother ask, "Gabriel, the archangel?"

Gabe smirked, "Guilty." and winked. 

Dean was still the only one talking, "Yah, well then which side are you on?"

Gabe glanced over at Sam and said, "Neither, I don't care about this damn apocalypse. I just want it to be over." 

Sam finally snapped out of his imagination, "Why?"

Gabe actually looked a little confused, "What d'ya mean why?"

"Why don't you care, they're your brothers?"

"I don't care about my brothers as much as a certain human. A certain human that I know is going to die in this war either way so I honestly don't give a crap about THIS DAMN APOCALYPSE! OKAY!"

Sam decided to 'investigate', "Yah, and what makes you so sure they'll die either way?"

Gabe calmed down, and looked a lot more sad than angry. "Because vessels of the angels are always killed once the angel leaves." He sat down in the middle of the fire hoping they wouldn't see his face anymore. 

Dean walked forward a little and asked, "Yah, and what the hell does that have to do with this human, and why would an archangel care about a human."

Gabe's voice cracked the entire time he spoke, and he quietly said, "Because, this human is my soulmate, and they're Lucifer's vessel."

Dean quickly switched his glance from Gabe to Sam and back to Gabe. He pointed to Sam and asked, "You're talking about him aren't you? You're 'did ya find me yet', aren't you?"

Gabriel was already crying, and had to hold a hand up to his face when he spoke, "Guilty."


	4. Chapter 4

(going back to the end of chapter 2, sorry for jumping around.)

Dean still had no clue what his soulmate meant by sorry for not staying, but he was to tired to ask. He and Bobby needed to find Sam and track down whoever dragged him outta hell. 

Luckily Dean was able to find one of Sam's old phones and track it down nearby where he where his grave was. 

Once they knocked on the door they heard a woman talking and immediately thought they went to the wrong place. When she answered the door, however, they saw Sam walking out of the hallway. The woman left and Sam tried to pour holy water on Dean before Bobby stopped him. 

"Don't worry it's him, I checked." Bobby said pushing his way into the room and sitting down on a couch. 

Sam smiled and went to hug his brother until he saw all of the writings on his arms. 

He held Dean at arms length and asked, "What're all those?"

Dean shrugged, "No clue, but they started showing up as soon as I got topside. I'm just gonna go on a hunch and say that my soul mate dragged me outta hell and now they need to ask a favor but they need to chat me up first." 

Right as he said that, the words 'you are incorrect Dean, I do not require any favors.' appeared right by where Sam's hand was holding Dean's arm. 

They both stood silently looking at it and Bobby got up to see what it said. Once he had read he turned to Dean, "How the hell do they know you're name?"

Before Dean could answer more words showed up on his arms. 'long story short he's never believed in us until I believed in him.'

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked and then smirked and turned his head when he realized the fact that he was having an argument with his arms. 

'I believe it is a reference to a case you and Sam had a few years ago, my brother says I shouldn't spoil some surprise by telling you which case. Sorry.'

"Quit apologizing and just tell us what's going on!" Sam almost started yelling, "and who cares what your brother says!"

All that appeared on Dean's arm was 'you Sam.'

"WHY!"

'you and my brother share the same relation as me and Dean. I apologize for the 'things' he drew on your arm after you caught his attention.' 

Dean turned to Sam, "Yours is a guy?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, I guess, apparently, why?"

Dean just smiled and said, "Way to come outta the closet Sammy." 

Sam smirked, "What's that supposed to mean?" He was honestly a little worried about his brother's opinion.

Dean shrugged, "I thought there'd be cake and confetti. Probably some hot guy that looks like Misha Collins."

"Who's that?"

"What, nobody." 

Sam thought out loud and went back on topic, "The only thing I could think of anything being drawn is that time when my soul mate started drawing dicks on my arm." Sam laughed like he couldn't take himself seriously, "The only major person that I remember meeting around that time was-" Sam's smiled fell as he realized, "the trickster!"

Words immediately showed up on Dean's arms, 'I can explain! Um, space?'

Bobby brought a towel so Dean could wash the rest of the words off his arms, 'Thank you, and no. My brother and I are not tricksters, mainly due to the fact that tricksters aren't even a real species of monster. My brother made that up, originally to fake his death and most recently to have Sam hunt him instead of chasing things that want to harm him. I can not tell you what we really are, in fact I'm fairly sure my brother is already trying to erase your memories of what I just told you.'

Sam was close to yelling at his brother's arm, "Yah, and what the hell could Dean and I have done to deserve you and the freaking trickst-" Sam blinked.  _Shit. Why couldn't he remember what he wanted to say?_ "What?"

Dean and Bobby looked at him with similar looks. Dean spoke first, "What, what?"

"What was I just talking about?"

Instead of receiving an answer from Bobby or Dean, the sentence 'I'm fairly sure my brother is already trying to erase your memories of what I just told you.' was now underlined on Dean's arm. 

Dean smirked at his own arm and said, "Yah, that's just great. And you know what else is great? How the hell do you have enough time to be writing all of this crap?"

'My powers allow me to write all of this while still searching for a vessel.' 

Dean smiled to himself, "So what's that like a body? Choose a hot one, ok?"

Sam and Bobby glared at Dean and laughed as the words, 'Dean, I would prefer to not have an overheating vessel. I'm fairly certain I already found one.'

Dean rolled his eyes, "God, this chick is clueless, huh?"

Bobby finally snapped, "Dean! It's bad enough they're stuck with you, we don't even know their name yet!"

Dean's face got red and before he could reply, 'My name is Castiel, and I am not an infant chicken."

Sam laughed and said, "Thanks Castiel," he paused, "did I pronounce it right?"

'Yes'

"Ok." Sam smiled and thought to himself. "Now that we know your name is that permission to try to find you?"

'Yes, though I still require consent to possess my vessel.'

Bobby decided to join the conversation, "I've got a psychic nearby, maybe she can figure out just what you are."

Castiel didn't reply, and Dean, Sam, and Bobby all raced over to meet the psychic Pamela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm going to start trying to do requests! My tumblr is ellie-stiel, and if you have an idea message me! I can't promise I can do everything, (I will not write smut, sorry), but I will try!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost a year since they last met up with Gabriel. After Sam and Dean asked him a bunch of questions, Dean stormed out of the warehouse and Sam followed him. He made sure to pull the fire alarm so the fire surrounding Gabriel would go away. A few weeks after that Gabriel flew into the Impala one day to tell Dean to keep driving past a hotel called the Elysian Fields, and that had been the last they'd heard from him, or at least the last Dean had heard from him. 

Sam had been back from hell for awhile, but he still hadn't found a way to talk to Gabriel. For a little while after he'd gotten back he'd wondered if Gabriel was okay. 

He wondered about this because first thing when he got back, he was expecting that Gabe was the one that broke him out of the cage, but he didn't leave a message to tell him. There was that and the fact that instead of any drawings or notes, Sam started getting random cuts all the way down his arms. After a few weeks, Sam realized that there were so many cuts that he had to even bandage up his arms so he wouldn't bleed out while slept. 

It had been a week since he and Dean were at a vamp's nest, and Sam was starting to think there was something wrong with him. He knew that even if his brother asked, he wouldn't be able to explain why he just stood there when one of the vamps attacked Dean. 

They were now working on a case where people kept getting told the truth, and then committing suicide. Dean thought it might be the Horn of Gabriel, but Cas showed up and disproved the idea. Since Dean seemed to be ignoring him, Sam went to a local bar. 

The place was run down, half of the windows were broken and the front door was falling off its hinges. It wasn't any better inside, with the bar stool cushions being ripped and torn, the bar itself was at an angle that made the drinks slowly slide to the left on their own. Most of the people inside seemed too drunk to even realize how horrible the place looked, or the constant smell of liquor, cigarette smoke, and burnt fries. 

Sam was about to leave until he saw him. He walked towards the bar and sat down next to the guy with seven bottles of tequila stacked next to him. 

As soon as Sam sat down Gabe flipped him off. "Hey, what the hell's that for?" Sam asked, making his voice sound different so Gabe wouldn't notice him. 

"I don't want company."

"Why not?"

Sam had expected Gabe to be drunk, but he was honestly so damn close to sober that his slurred speech was barely noticeable. Gabe did give a little hiccup before talking, though. "Archangels are supposed to be so powerful _, I_ was supposed to be so powerful. Look at me, I couldn't save my brothers, I couldn't even save myself." Gabe drank the rest of his eighth bottle and put it in the pile in front of Sam. Then, in a voice so cracked and quiet, he added, "I couldn't save Sam." 

He put his head into left hand, the whole time he hadn't looked at Sam. Sam hadn't looked at him either, until he had heard the last sentence. 

When looked over at Gabriel, he was shocked that he voice hadn't gone out sooner. He looked like he'd cried a literal river, or at least an entire kiddie pool. 

Since Gabe's head moved towards his body when he covered his face with his hand, Sam could see his right arm, and he knew exactly how he'd gotten all of the cuts. Gabriel had been using his angel mojo to let his angel blade carve away at his arms while he drank. 

Sam quickly panicked, and in his normal voice, and as calmly as he could, said, "Gabe."

He saw something in Gabe's eyes when he spoke. Gabe looked up at him, and he was crying his eyes out. "You're not real, you're dead." Sam shook his head and reached for Gabe's arm. He took some spare bandaging out of his pocket and started wrapping up Gabe's arm. Gabe paused, and the angel blade froze and fell to its side. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Gabe kept pulling small drinks from his now ninth bottle of tequila and looking at Sam, as if any certain amount of alcohol consumption would make Sam disappear. "Because I couldn't save you, I had one job, and I failed. I fucking failed it. I failed you."

Sam kept bandaging up Gabe's arms. "No you didn't, it's not your job to watch out for me." Gabe glared at Sam. "What?"

Gabe rubbed his face with hand, thinking that might be what makes Sam disappear. When he was still there he looked at Sam in disbelief, "You're not angry?"

"No, why would I be?"

"All the other ones have been angry, furious." Gabe looked up at Sam, "You sure you're not mad?" Sam shook his head, "You're not gonna yell at me?" Sam shook his head, "You're not gonna tell me to go rot in hell and kick my ass while yelling all the shit that makes me believe you?" Sam shook his head. "You sure you're not mad?"

Sam nodded, "Nope, but my arm hurts." 

Gabe looked up at Sam again, then down at his arms. When he saw the bandaging, every clicked in head. He looked back forth between Sam's arm and his own. After a few seconds, Gabe pressed his face into Sam's chest, and all Sam heard was a muffled, "Jesus."

Sam held Gabe against him, making sure Gabe didn't fall off his bar stool. It took a few seconds, but Gabe cried through all three of Sam's layers,  _all three._

Sam leaned down next to Gabe and said, "Come on, we're getting out of here."

Sam had expected Gabe to make a weird remark about the way he worded that sentence, but when Sam tried to stand up, he realized Gabe had cried himself to sleep. Sam sighed and tried to get Gabe back to the hotel he and Dean were staying at without waking him up. 

*****

The next morning Gabe woke up hearing Sam and Dean argue. 

Dean was the first one he heard and understood what they were talking about. "So, all these deaths for the Horn of Gabriel, really?" Apparently Dean still didn't believe Cas when he said it wasn't the Horn of Gabriel. 

Gabe grabbed the blanket and pulled it up close to him and said, "Okay, first off I had pants on last night so the fact that I don't now is Sam's fault. Second of all," Gabe realized that he wasn't wearing pants, but was still in his underwear and  smirk/smiled at Sam, "I know you're eager and impatient, but wake me up next time okay? And lastly, this thing hasn't killed anybody, okay."

Dean smacked his face into his hand and Sam laughed, "That's not what we're talking about Gabe." 

Dean glared at his brother, "You're not even gonna talk about his second point?"

Sam shrugged, "Meh, there's no arguing with him when he gets like that."

Gabe looked disappointed, "DAMMIT!"

"What?"

"I missed out on the coming-back-from-the-dead sex! Do you realize how unfair that is!"

Dean looked like he was about to say something, but then he looked like was curious about what Gabe meant, but then walked off to get away from the conversation.

Once he was sure Dean was gone, Sam looked at Gabe and said, "I'll make it up to you later, even though I didn't do anything." Sam walked over to  the bed Gabe was in and put some clothes in front of him. "Come on, get dressed."

Gabe looked at the clothes and smirked, "Well, you had your fun didn't you? Took my pants  _and_ my shirt, seriously?" Sam rolled his eyes and Gabe realized something. "Wait, if I'm not wearing my shirt then what am I wearing?"

Sam smiled as Gabe sat up and realized what he was wearing. "It's one of mine."

Gabe's face lit as stretched his arms out just to see how the red plaid shirt was way too big for him. When Sam was busy trying to roll the sleeves up Gabe kissed him. 

Sam smiled as Gabe started taking the shirt off, "So much for later, huh?"

Gabe smirked, "You said that like two minutes ago, it is later."

Sam smiled, "Yah, and I'm the impatient one."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Bobby had been waiting in the barn for nearly an hour. 

“Are you sure you did the ritual right?” Dean asked spinning a knife on the edge of the table.

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Has Cas written anything?”

“Not since we went to Pamela, why?”

Just as Dean asked this, the wind outside started picking up violently. The lights in the barn started sparking and swaying, and the doors flew open. 

Castiel walked in, and Bobby tried to stifle a laugh as he asked, “Are you Castiel?”

Cas nodded as he walked past the devil’s trap on the floor of the barn. 

Dean shook his head and stepped between Cas and Bobby, “You’re Castiel?” Cas nodded, “But you’re a guy?”

Cas tilted his head to the side a little and nodded, “I don’t understand why you’re acting as if that is an issue.” 

Dean turned to Bobby, who was nearly out of breath from laughing. “What dammit!”

Bobby sighed and said, “Same thing you told Sam boy.”

Dean frowned a little but then turned back to Cas and smiled, yelling back to Bobby, “Hey, I may not have confetti, but I’ve got the hot guy that looks like Misha Collins! I win!”

Bobby smirked, “Yah, by all means just because you’ve met yours already totally outweighs the fact that Sam came out when he’s four years younger than you.”

Dean tilted his head back and pointed at Bobby with a knife, “Shut your face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's taken me forever to update this, and I'm extremely sorry that it's so short. I just wanted to check that ya'll were still interested in the series.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel woke up to an empty bed, but also the distant smell of pancakes. 

As he stretched his arms he saw sunlight reflecting off of something on his right wrist. 

_Write if you need anything._

There was a small black pen on the nightstand and Gabriel smiled at the opportunity. He ripped the lid off of the pen and started writing. 

_Morning Sammy, Sambo, Samalam, Samsquatch, Sammykins, Samshine, Sam-a-ham, Sambrador, Hazel-nut, college boy, Samalam-a-ding-dong._

It wasn't long after he wrote Samshine that he heard stumbling and laughter from the kitchen. 

Gabriel had decided to get a better hotel for himself and Sam, and, after a half hour of negotiating and about three seconds of Sam's puppy eyes, he also paid for another room for Dean and Cas. 

The room's walls were white and lined with gold trim. To be honest, where they were staying now was more of an apartment than a room. 

Gabriel dragged the sheet with him as he stood up and started walking towards the kitchen and the scent of freshly burnt pancakes. 

He walked into what he considered a strange sight, even for him. 

"I see you found Thor." Gabriel stated as he walked over to where Sam laid on the ground giggling as a small dog licked at the still appearing writing on his arm.

Sam could barely breath, and his voice was quiet, "Please tell me that isn't seriously his name."

Gabe gave a quick, "Pfft, why the hell would you think that?"

At this challenge, Thor ran off on his stubby little legs and came back gnawing on a hammer chew toy. 

Sam smiled as he tried to get up to play with Thor. He shrugged once he finally stood, "I don't know, maybe the name suits him."

Gabe smiled and watched as Sam scooped up Thor and held him like a baby. Thor panted and twitched trying to get comfortable with the sudden change, but was joyful nonetheless. 

Sam spun around slowly while bouncing Thor in his arms, and when he looked back at Gabe he frowned a little, "Hey, sorry about breakfast, I guess Thor ran out because he wanted some and I kinda got distracted."

Gabe smirked , "Best thing about dating an archangel Sambo, is that they can always fix things without putting forth an actual effort. Now, how quickly do you wanna bet that I bring back the food?"

Sam shrugged and looked at Thor, "I don't know, what do you think Thor?" Thor barked and Sam continued, "I think we've agreed on the fact that you can handle this extremely quickly."

Gabe winked and snapped, and the entire table was covered in trays of pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, and little scattered bowls of fruits. Gabriel's back was to the table, and he couldn't see what was going on, "Anything else you'd want, I'm only replacing what you were making earlier."

Sam's eyebrows lifted and he shook his head, "No, I don't really want anything else. I'm fine with just a _little_ bit of everything." 

Gabe tilted his head a little, "What?" Sam leaned and pointed behind Gabriel. As soon as he turned around he gasped loudly, "Holy mother of moose." He turned back to Sam with his face pale and with a little pink dotting his cheeks. "I don't know what kinky shit you're trying to convince me to try but if you seriously thought the negotiations required this much food I doubt I'll be able to handle what you're planning."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
